One of the logistic problems for U.S. military ground forces is the global transport of large numbers of automotive military support vehicles to a given theater of operations. As to this problem, it is known to transport vehicles in cargo units that can be stacked when full. Such cargo units may conventionally be collapsible from their larger, cargo carrying configuration to a smaller, non cargo carrying configuration. Collapsing the cargo units is typically done by folding their end walls inward relative to the unit so that the unit becomes flatter and more compact. After being collapsed, the cargo units can be stacked and shipped alone. Such collapsible, stackable cargo units are commercially available through at least one company, Seaco.
Though the above conventional cargo units are used for many kinds of shipping, they do not meet all of the U.S. Army's logistic needs. A cargo unit is needed which allows quick, convenient loading and unloading of vehicles but keeps the advantages of the conventional units. I have designed such a cargo unit. It has an end wall that swings outward to act as a ramp for a vehicle to roll onto or off the unit. The ramp also swings to an upright, fixed position both to protect the vehicles and permit stacking of the units during shipment. After unloading the vehicles, the ramp folds inward relative to the unit so that ramp lies on a lower frame of the unit. The unit is thus collapsed and can be stacked with other ISO shipping containers. During the folded in or swung out positions of the ramp, an ISO shipping corner is exposed, and this corner is used as a connection point. The exposed shipping corner of one unit is fixed to a like corner on the underside of another unit, typically by a twist lock connector.
The ramp's mobility between an inwardly folded position, a fixed upright position and a swung-out position is due to a unique hinge connection between the lower frame and the ramp. The hinge connection includes a terminus on the lower frame. The terminus has opposed upright walls, each of which defines a slot whose major diameter is normal to the lower frame. The terminus engages a floating block which has pins rotatably and slidably fit in the terminus's slots. The hinge connection also includes an ear on the ramp, the ear facing against the floating block. The ear defines a slot aligned with the longitudinal axis of the post, and a stud on the floating block engages this slot. The stud and slot allow the post to rotate and slide relative to the floating block.